Insanity
by KaoruKasumi
Summary: Yuno Gasai, a 14 year old high school student, doesn't tolerate ignorance. It literally makes her go insane. She has very few friends. Every since Yukiteru moved to her school, she fell in love with him. Yuno felt like she could do just about anything for him - even kill her own parents.
1. Chapter 1

_AN_

_hi guys! A few days ago I was kind of in a dark spot in the middle of school, and started writing. As some of you might know I DO NOT tolerate ignorance. It's my biggest pet peeve - the thing I despise the most. It literally makes me go insane. I wanted to write about it, and see if anyone feels the same way. So I wrote down a list of characters I thought might have this issue too - I came up with Shizuku and Haru from Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun (but then I thought, the anime is too innocent), Stein from Soul eater, and - you guessed it - Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki. I thought she was perfect for it - so here we are, I'm writing a story about Yuno Gasai's adventures before she became Deus the first time._

_This story is meant to follow the actual storyline of Mirai Nikki, so it might contain quotes and real events from the anime. Once Deus starts the game, I won't go any further. (THIS MIGHT CHANGE. I might come up with a better idea as I write it, so don't come complaining to me if it does!) This is my first story about Mirai Nikki - so, as always, Enjoy._

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

"-and he walked into room-" the prolonged sounds of the foreign words spoken by an ignorant high school student bored me.

"Good! Now can you please translate the next sentence into Japanese?" My English teacher clapped his hands excitedly. I averted my eyes from the scene and gazed at the shy boy in the corner.

_They aren't even saying it correctly...Tch..._

A single hand on my cheek supported my head and I closed my eyes, sighing deeply.

"Is there a problem, Gasai-san?" The teacher's sarcastic voice chilled me.

"No. _Why would I ever have a problem with the way you teach_?" He apparently didn't like my sarcastic remark.

"Take your attitude and your things and leave my classroom." He pointed to the door.

"Fine." _UGH! What ignorance! _I gathered my things and calmly walked out of the room without another word. My pink hair bounced softly as I slammed the door to the classroom. _I hope I break it one day._

Normally I would go home until school is over, then walk outside and come back in and pretend I was just arriving, but today I wanted to stay. I wanted to see the shy, dark-haired boy again.

I opened the window at the end of Freshman Hallway and climbed onto the sill - taking a deep breath and slowly blowing it out.

_I have perfect grades. I respect my teachers, for the most part._

I slammed my fists on the sill.

_So WHY? Why do they have to treat me like this? I've done nothing wrong!_

I didn't realize my teeth were clenched until I heard footsteps behind me and came to my senses. I turned slowly and looked over my shoulder to see who it was. My mood immediately changed.

"Yukki!" I smiled visibly and waved to the shy, dark-haired boy.

"Oh?" He turned to face me and blinked. His childish face showed so much innocence, but no ignorance. He was perfect. "Gasai-san?"

"Oh..." My voice changed to a less enthusiastic one. "It's Yuno." I looked down at my hands shyly and absentmindedly started playing with my fingers.

"Goodbye, Yuno." He walked into the men's bathroom without another word.

_Yukki-kun...He doesn't know me well!_

The class dismissal bell rang. I picked up my scattered books and walked calmly to my next class.

* * *

_"How was school today, Yuno? I hope you had a great day!"_ Papa's soothing voice echoed through my memories as I opened my front door and slipped on a different pair of shoes.

_Shower...let's hope she doesn't notice me..._

I tiptoed up to my bedroom as quietly as I could and picked out some night clothes. They were blue striped and made of cotton. After petting them for a second and made sure I didn't miss anything important, I headed back downstairs.

"You're home." I froze.

_Shit._

"Y-Yes." I glanced up at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't give me that look, Yuno!" I winced and looked down quickly - bracing myself for an attack.

"Yes M'am!" I could feel her eyes glued to me, looking me over ten times.

"What are you doing?"

"A-About to go shower." Her eyes narrowed.

"Without asking?" I immediately came up with an excuse.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Lies!" She snapped. _Shit Shit SHIT._

She grabbed my hair and pulled me off the last step up to my room and knocked my clothes out of my hands. They went flying to the floor. She ripped my head backwards and shoved me to the staircase leading to the basement - Papa's work area. I screamed.

"Go!" I sobbed quietly to myself and walked slowly down the stairs, my hands tightly held behind my back like a prisoner. When I arrived at the bottom of the stairs I didn't risk looking up at Papa with Mama in the room.

"Dear, our Yuno-chan had a bad day at school again. She decided to disrespect me when she got home. Oh _please_ lock her up tonight - i'm too stressed to deal with anymore complaining." Lies. It was all lies. That tone in her voice, that innocent look on her face. Every bit of it was just a facade.

"Ah. What is her punishment?" He didn't take his eyes off of the computer screen.

"Hmm... Let's see. How will 3 days do? I hate to leave her in there that long, but oh, how else will our dear Yuno-chan learn from her mistakes?" She grinned behind his back and hugged him from behind. I narrowed my eyes at her.

_3 Days... _That was my usual limit. I nodded and bowed low to Mama and walked silently to my cage. Papa got up from his computer work and helped me into the prison before locking it with a heavy padlock. He set the small silver key on his desk. Mama nodded and left the room. I silently sighed of relief. After a few moments of silence, I dared to speak.

"P-Papa.." My soft voice seemed so innocent to me.

"Shh, Yuno.. She can hear us still." He whispered as quietly as he could and gestured to the door. My gaze saddened and I found myself looking into the darkness for guidance again.

Finally, we heard the footsteps going back up the wooden stairs. I looked hopefully towards Papa, but he had fallen asleep in his chair. My gaze saddened once again. I hugged my legs tight to my chest and rested my face on my knees. I closed my eyes and waited for the nightmare to end.

_One day that bitch is going to pay for all she's done to me..._

And that was a promise.

* * *

_AN_

_I know it isn't much -_ _but this is the Prologue. I'll be writing multiple chapters for this at a time, so this story might take a while. I just wanted to get this out there to see who all would be interested. If you want to read the rest of it when I post it, just follow the story. It could get long. _

_Until next time._

_~kaoru_


	2. Chapter 2

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

_It's all I can hear. Why can't I hear anything else? Where is everyone? It's been too long.. Too... Long... _

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Someone... Please end that sound... End my life if needed, I can't do it anymore... Please..._

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Tap. Tap._

Footsteps.

_Tap. Tap. Drip. Tap. _

The broken girl gazed upwards with lazy eyes, an unbelieving soul.

A cold stare. A slight smile. A sigh. Sounds of chains, of metal against metal. A key being turned. A click.

She dared not move. Too much time passed, she broke the silence.

"M-Ma..ma?" Her shaky voice pierced the air. She felt as though it were all a dream, and this was her break back to reality. This was the first time she felt the chill of the basement, the feel of unwashed hair against her forehead. A hand reached out and handed her a pair of cotton clothes. Blue striped. She realized her time was up, and she was free until Mama decided to punish her daughter again.

Silence. She took the clothes with shaky hands and crawled out of her prison, immediately walking to the base of the stairs. She risked a glance back at Mama, who nodded sympathetically at her. Yuno resisted the violent temptation and walked silently up the stairs, wanting ever so badly to stretch her cramped legs.

She reached the top and walked straight to the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. She sighed of relief and set the clothes down, put her arms in the air and stretched them until she felt content. She did the same with her legs, propping one up on the counter and reaching to her toes. The same with the other. She glanced into the mirror and frowned at the sight. She turned on the faucet and soaked her hands in the stream of flowing water, splashing some on her face and cleaning the blood off of her wrists and fingernails. She wiped her mouth clean of the stained crimson and turned off the faucet. She quickly undressed, revealing a perfect body despite her scarred soul.

Yuno walked to the tub and turned on the shower, stepping in immediately without a single thought crossing her mind. She melted in the warm water, allowing a small smile to show itself on her unclean face. She stood there in the warm water for 10 minutes, unmoving. Finally she washed herself and stepped out, drying off with a towel. She stared into the mirror one last time, a bright grin on her face, her hopes up high.

_School tomorrow! I get to see Yukki!_

* * *

_"Is she done?" _

_"Yes, dear."_

He nodded.

_"When she's done with school... Act like nothing's wrong. We'll be having a visitor next week. Make this the best week of her life. Got it?"_

He hesitated, then nodded again.

Silence.

* * *

She arrived at the school late, Making a bit-too-enthusiastic entrance to a dull classroom. The door burst open, and everyone's heads were lifted off the desks and turned in her direction, all but one. She heard the whispering of students.

_"Isn't that the girl who got kicked out of the classroom 3 days ago? Where did she go?"_

_"I heard she was killed..."_

_"Really? _I _heard she was in a fight and went to jail for killing the other person!" _Giggling. That damn laughter. Oh well. _Yukki._

Yukiteru Amano was busy texting away on his phone, as always. His free hand was supporting his face, his bored eyes fixed at the little screen of his dark blue cell phone. He sighed, glanced up at the rest of the classroom, and then back at his phone. He continued to type, ignoring the commotion the girl was making.

Yuno found him in his usual place by the window and smiled happily in hopes of him noticing her. Her expression immediately changed to a disappointed one. She spoke softly to her teacher.

"Sumimasen..." _(Excuse me). _She clutched her books close to her chest and walked slowly to her usual spot. She sat down, setting her books lightly on the top of the desk. She glanced over at Yukiteru, who was still texting.

_What does he even do on that thing?_

She sighed and pulled out her own phone to check her messages. None. She opened her notes and began to type.

_Day 453: _

_Yukki doesn't know me well. Mama punished me again. When will this ever end? I think soon. I will have to make it happen. This tension is too much. I wonder who Yukki is texting. Is it his girlfriend? Does he have one? If he does.. I'll have to kill her.. I have no choice. He is the one. I love him. I love you, Yukki. _

She put her phone back in her pocket and looked up at the teacher, who had begun the lesson. She glanced over at Yukiteru. He had also put his phone away and was trying to follow the lesson. She sighed.

_Just another day, ne..._

* * *

The day went by quickly. She sat on a bench outside of the school, waiting. She watched the crowd of students go by, scowling at their dramatic conversations. She loosely held her books to her chest, waiting to see the familiar blue eyes. The short black hair, the tannish beanie. The dark blue cell phone in his hands. She spotted him walking out of the school and clutched her books tighter, standing up. Her thoughts went wild.

_Now's my chance!_

She waited for what seemed like hours. He finally reached her and walked right by, not even glancing up to say hello.

_I won't give up this time!_

"Yukki!" She ran to catch up to him and accidentally bumped into an oncoming person. She dropped her books and watched papers scatter. A horrified look crossed her face, along with a deep red tone. She immediately dropped to her knees and started gathering her things. Yukiteru frowned and crouched down beside her.

"S-Sorry Gasai-san!" He picked up a book and handed it to her. She accepted it, blushing madly, and collected the rest of her things with his help. She stood up before he did. He picked up a light blue device and stood up next to her. He handed it over with a worried smile. She noticed his efforts to be friendly and smiled back at him.

"Yukki... You helped me... Thank you, Yukki!" She smiled happily and accepted it, purposely brushing her hand against his. She spotted a very faint blush, which made her do so more. She looked away, trying to hide it.

"Y-You're welcome. Bye, Gasai-san." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Yukki!"

"Hm?" He turned back to face her.

"I-I... Call me Yuno, please.." He smiled.

"Okay, Yuno." She was very pleased with this.

_HE NOTICED ME! _

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yukki!" She waved at him, and he waved back and proceeded to walk away. She sighed of relief, perfectly content.

* * *

_AN_

_It's been SO long! I'm so sorry! I've gotten into roleplaying a lot more than usual, and I almost forgot about this story. I promise to focus on this one, and try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. _

_Ja ne! _

_~kaoru. _


End file.
